Before He Cheats
by LivingGlow
Summary: Naruto found that Sasuke cheated. Now he has to pay. FemNaru


**I Don't own Naruto or Carrie Underwood's Before he Cheats.**

**For people who read Ride, I'm working on it. I kinda have writer's block. **

**But I'll update as fast as I can.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it.**

* * *

A girl with sunny blond hair and creamy tan skin was walking down an alley in the back of a bar. She had sexy high heels and dark tight jeans. Her shirt, could only be described as arousing. It was a gray cold shoulder, V-neck top. Showing of her double D's and her luscious curves. She was carrying a baseball bat, she looked like she about hit anyone in her way.

She reached her destination. She stopped at a expensive looking black truck. She smirked showing gorgeous white teeth.

This girl, her name is Uzumaki Naruto. In front of her is a black truck, belonging to her boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke. That basterd had thought he could play her. How wrong was he? You see he had cheating on her for about a month and he still thinks he's getting away with. Naruto's had enough.

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey...  
Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...**_

_**And he don't know......**_

Naruto and Sasuke had been going out for about two years. She really loved what they had but she guessed it had come to an end sometime. Sasuke stated to come home late and smell like beer. So one night she followed him and found out what was going on. It broke her heart. But she wasn't about to let him have the satisfaction of knowing it. A month had passed and he continued his dirty ways. Naruto finally figured he wasn't going to change.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**__**.**_

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Naruto took the baseball bat and smashed against the headlights, walked over to the tires and pulled out pocketkniofe and slashed those, all four. Naruto took her key to his car and dugged it into the side of the car. She took the bat and cracked the windshield. She shattered the windows and took out her knife again and carved Naruto into his precious leather seats. Before she left she pulled out the note she wrote and left it in the car. As Naruto walked away, she threw the bat on the ground and smiled.

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...**_

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

As Naruto walked down the alley, she saw Sasuke and his tramp against the wall making out. She saw ans raised her brow and started to walk away.

"Naruto. Naruto." Naruto turned to see a red head running toward her, he was in dark jeans and a gray dress shrit.

" Garra, I'm glad you could make it." Naruto said a huge smile on her face.

" Like I would miss my date you." Garra said kissing her on the cheek as they walked away together laughing and talking.

They left Sasuke to sulk.

**_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats..._... before he cheats...Ohh**

**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**

**No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...**

**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

**Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

Sasuke got back to his truck to find what Naruto did to it. He looked inside to find a note and he opened.

'Don't play games with a girl, who can play them better'


End file.
